The new lost adventures, the new Organization
by KrspaceT
Summary: Sora defeated the organization, but another exists in another dimmension, and its much bigger. The ghost of Terra that inhabits the Lingering sentiment has found them, and now he must get the worlds greatest hero, Thomas to help. Major X overs here
1. Terra's intro

In the world that never was

A glowing blue spirit was hovering, unseen in the hall of empty melodies. Looking around, he heard voices, and he didn't like any of what he heard.

"These heroes are now part of our new organization. How surprisingly quick we somehow reapeared" Xigbar boasted to Demyx.

"I know, wish X face and the zappy witch stayed dead, but win some loose some, sigh"

"And now we have all of these new recruits, thirteen sectors, and many of them keybearers. Saxh, Xeress, Dexnaj, Raxgoen and Naxag,that's their new names right" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah man, once we called em Ash, Seras, Jaden, Eragon and Aang. Must say, that Xeress is hot" Demyx blushed

"Don't get your hopes up, those fangs won't fit anywhere except on your neck" Xigbar chided. The spirits looked away, and began to think of who this group of nobodies had, all of them mind wiped to make them obidient to Xemnas

Leader, Xemnas, subordinantes; Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Xion

The other official 12 members

Akixnan ( Anakin, Master of electricity and lightsabre), Subs Hatxila ( Thalia, uses electricity) Lexhen ( Helen, Uses time)

Rayhxr ( Harry Potter, Master of magic) Subs Lexax ( Alex Russo, uses Magic) Mixhenrom ( Hermoine, uses magic)

Raxgoen ( Eragon, Master of Fire and keyblade) Subs Turmxagh ( Uses fire) Mixokik ( Kimiko, uses fire)

Co heads Saxh and Dexnaj ( Ash and Jaden, Masters of summons and keyblade) sub Wexgn (gwen Tennyson age rushed 15, uses mana)

Naxag ( Aang, Uses Wind) Subs Koxuz ( Zuko, Uses fire), Caxosk ( Socka, uses space)

Xormts Lexa ( Omnitrix 1's OC alex storm, uses luck), Subs Vexikn ( Kevin Levin age rushed 15, Uses matter sword), Nexree ( Renee {Zakuro} uses twilight)

Rexnd ( Dren {Kisshu) uses space and swords) subs Yoxez ( Zoey {Ichigo} uses ground), Xocrani (Corina {Mint} uses wind)

Cinxo (Nico Di Angelo uses life and stygian iron sword) subs Laxirsesc ( Clarisse la rue, uses combat) Xonew ( Owen, uses gas)

Doxd (Odd, uses arrows and future) subs Lichor ( Ulrich, uses speed) and Muxiy ( Yumi, uses telekenisis)

Xolverlc (Clover, uses illusion and rifles) subs Xaycl ( Clay, uses earth), Yoxdle ( Doyle, uses warp)

Dyaxxn ( Danny Phantom, uses ghost powers, Future form) has no subs

Xeress ( Seras victoria, has no subs, keyblade and light)

The spirit knew how bad this would get, only one hero could help him now, the one he once fought when Master Xehanort possessed his body all those years ago.....

"Hey!" a loud voice said. Turning, the spirit saw the floating form of a muscular man with snow white hair, blue green skin and a black organization cloak, Dyaxxn!

"Most may not see ghosts like you" he told him " But I do see them" and he fired a ghost laser at the specter, who summoned his keyblade, Earth shaker to reflect it. It shot out, nearly frying Demyx.

"What was that for, rookie!" Xigbar hollered. Dyaxnn left his gaze from the ghost, but he was gone.

In the trans dimmensional tunnel

"Where is that guy when you need him" the spirit said as he flew through the tunnel. But then it let out, in a lush green wilderness. Loud calls and yowls were heard in a distance, but it didn't phase the spirit, and he then vanished.

Later

"Something is amiss" a hero said. He had brown hair, and was tall with slightly tanned skin from the sunny climate in Greenia. He had green robes, similar to Obi Wan kenobi, and was the only human around.

"I need your help" a voice said behind him, and turning he gasped.

"TERRA!?"


	2. The fight begins, the master of luck

"Terra"! the hero said startled

(In big buldgy green letters, the name of the world was spelled out. They spealt, Greenia. The side of the name title was covered with trees and hearts)

"Yes, my old friend" the voice commented, his form shimmering.

"Your supposed to be dead" he commented, dryly.

"You know that I wasn't the one who sent Ven and Aqua across the dimmensions" Terra commented.

"I know" Thomas commented. "But still, its a grudge anyway."

"I know" Terra told him "That's why I have come here. I have been given a chance, to be reborn. But to do that, I must do a good deed. You must travel, to another dimension. There, a young hero calls for your aid, to defeat the Neo Organization in that dimmension.

"Neo Organization!"

"Yes, this group is a fearsome bunch, all of them nobodies of brave heroes and villians from worlds, worlds I sense you will have, or have contact with soon. I understand you've haven't been able to do much to help this realm, you instead must help this one, and once I get you there, I will be free to begin a rebirth"

"Yes" he nodded. "I'll tell the Maximals to hold down the fort, now which young hero has called?"

"His name is Tonto, of the world, of Omnimation. You must get their quickly, they want his friend, Omni's, heart"

Meanwhile

(Over a large city sort of like Twilight town, a name appeared. It spelled Omnimation, but the O's each had a green circle with a black hourglass symbol in the middle, the omnitrix. The T was ended like a broom and the dots above the I's were shaped like Kunai)

A teen, with gray clothing, brown hair and a watch with the symbol like the O's on the name of his world was running through the streets. Pursuing him were a swarm of Dusk nobodies.

"Why won't this thing work!" he yelled, as he failed to get the watch to activate. Then he tripped, and fell to the ground.

"That's the way luck has given you, old friend" a voice said. Looking up, he saw a boy with black hair and a Organization robe. He appeared to be around the same age as him. Her was standing up top an old building overlooking the scene.

"Alex Storm!"

"No, its Xormts Lexa now"

"Now, I would so prefer to get your friends heart, he would make such a good subordinate, much better than you, but your's will do! Once you become a nobody like me, you will become Xemnas's soldier!"

"Never!" the boy yelled. "There is no way, I'm becoming one of you. Omnitrix, Jetray!"

(Tonto found his body melting into green goo. Then a little UFO appeared over his head. It moved the goo into a solid form, as he was)

"Goop?! Well, better luck then what you gave me" he said, before smacking each of the nobodies away. Then focusing, laser shots of goo flew straight at Xormts, but they de animated before they hit him. Then his change reverted.

"Luck is on my side" he commented. "But now, prepare for a storm of Karma!" but then the building exploded from under him, sending him tumbling down.

"Karma, really Alex" he refered to his old name "You forgot, ever since I met Wendy, I no longer get hit by luck like that"

"Well, then maybe I'll take your sweet little Wendy instead" he lauged.

"You, wouldn't" Tonto said scared. Then from out of nowhere, a slice of green energy struck the back of Xormts, and he stumbled to the ground. From the air, Thomas, with a glowing green lightsabre, stood ready to defend the boy.

"Need a hero?" Thomas commented with a laugh, before the nobody rose up.

"Subordinates, COME HITHER!" he yelled as two nobodies in black cloaks, one female with purple hair and the other male with black hair.

"Say goodbye!"


	3. A new nobody

"Bring it on, Alex!" Tonto yelled. Going into the streamlined blue raptor alien form, XLR8, he pounded into the girl, knocking her back. She managed to get back up and lashed a series of purple energy streams at him, but Tonto spun and caused them to wrap around her.

(Tonto found himself being covered in tiger like fur. A giant claw grew from his fists. Flash, and he became!)

"RATH!" and he attacked. As he did so, Thomas summoned his lightsabre in a flash of light. Focusing, he sent a blast of green energy straight into the dude. He touched the ground, and he was covered it a granite skin. He blocked the blast, but his coat cracked.

"BRISINGR!" Thomas yelled, as a crackling flame flew straight into him, burning off the granite, and knocking him out, as Tonto smashed down the other subbordinate. Both of them had stars spinning around their heads, and swirls for eyes.

"Wait, what just happened, my subs are top notch!" Lexa complained.

"What makes a true warrior, is the strength of his heart, something you know nothing about anymore" Thomas smirked. "Also, the gambler loses in the long run"

"Good one" Tonto smiled.

"And also, because of a little reality bending!" another voice said. Turning, they saw a large, pointed headed alien with stars, Alien X, falling from the sky, and then impacting into Lexa's head. The alien flashed green, to reveal a boy with blond hair and white clothing. He also had a omnitrix.

"Omni, you messed up my subordinates like that!" lexa was outraged.

"Yes, I did, now give it up, and I won't tear you apart, molecule by molecule!"

"You have done enough!" a voice said. Turning, they saw a portal open, as another dark cloaked character walked in. He pulled back his hood, to reveal a shaved head with a arrow on it.

"Naxag!" Lexa said.

"Now, if you can't do a simple recruiting, your going to have some problems, in organization 13" he shook his head. "So, now its my turn, and three heroes for the price of one!" he started to glow in his eyes and arrows. But as he did, Omni pushed him, as they got warped off.

"OMNI!" Tonto cried as he dissapeared.

"Well, I'm leaving. See you later, Tonto!" and he and his subs vanished. But where he left, there was a piece of paper, which Tonto picked up.

"Hey, it looks like a map, showing a bunch of worlds!" Tonto showed Thomas, who looked at it surprised.

"But where did it come from?" Thomas asked.

"Hmm, maybe Alex isn't as lost as I thought" Tonto looked into the distance.

"Thomas, lets team up. Together, we need to stop Organization 13, and save the worlds, and find a way to bring them back."

"I'm with you" Thomas agreed. "It was getting boring where I came from anyway. So, the worlds listed say

Dark Olympia (God of War)

Great Forest (Warriors)

City Zoo (Penguins of Madagascar)

Pokemon Castle (Pokemon)

Smartville (Get Smart)

and Lyoko (Code Lyoko), so I'd guess that this is where Lexa wants us to go, but lets be careful, it might be a trap"

"I'm never careful! I may be about to lose two friends, so I'm going to make sure that they can return, as normal as they were before."

Thomas nodded, before he focused, and a giant light portal formed, a white version of a dark corridor.

"Lets start, with Dark Olympia"

Meanwhile

Omni and Naxag were battling it out in the dark city below the world that never was. Omni was using the form of Heatblast, a fiery alien, to toss fire at Naxag from a distance, that he bended out of the way. Naxag then warped, and from behind Omni slashed at him with his keyblade, which was shrouded in darkness, hidden from view. It struck Omni, as he collapsed and reverted back. A dark glow covered him, as his heart left his body.

"Hello, Xinmo!" the entire battle was watched by Xemnas from above. Another strong heart had entered a holding tank, with 32 others.

"Yes, you see my hearts, you have a new friend. And soon, once just three more hearts join us, the entire dimmension will belong to a galactic empire, that makes Sidious's look like a city state in comparrison!"


End file.
